


Them's Fightin' Words

by askboxangel



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angry Sex, Blood Drinking, Break-up sex, F/F, Furniture Breaking, Maybe a little dub-con-ish in parts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askboxangel/pseuds/askboxangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set mid Season 2 when Carmilla and Laura were broken up and pretty angry about it... But fighting can lead to some... interesting situations. Cue LaFontaine having to intervene for Perry's sanity and for the sake of the furniture. PLEASE READ WARNINGS INSIDE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Them's Fightin' Words

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Pretty solid blood tw here. Also if you're not into the angry/violent sex thing, please skip this one. Some may also perceive some parts as being a little dubcon so yeah. I know we're all wanting smut but do yourself the favor and stop reading now. 
> 
> I wrote this when Carmilla and Laura were broken up. The friends and I were discussing what could happen and then we went on a cracky tangent of shitty reasons for break-up sex. We came up with all kinds of silly scenarios and I just built off of that. I waited a bit to post this but eh. Why not now?
> 
> The fic is broken into short little segments with only one smutty section in the beginning but again: IT IS BLOODY AND A LITTLE VIOLENT AND ANGRY SO IF THAT ISN'T WHAT YOU'RE INTO, STOP NOW. 
> 
> And... Well... Enjoy, I suppose.

“Carmilla,” Laura growled through gritted teeth. She’d swear the vampire was just doing this to driver her crazy.

It had been two excruciatingly tense days since Carmilla had returned, to say the least.  This was the first time they were able to tolerate each other enough to be in the same room for more than a few seconds. Sure, they’d seen each other in passing. Laura walking to the kitchen and almost running into Carmilla coming out of it… Laura passing Carmilla as she walked to the bathroom in the morning….

And they weren’t _avoiding_ each other per-se. Let’s just say things weren’t exactly amicable between the two.

“Yes, cupcake?”

“Get out of my shot.”

“Public space. I can be anywhere in your shot. We agreed the living room is a public space.”

“It was also designed for those who are _living._ You, however…”

“Bad joke, Hollis. You can do better than that,” Carmilla drawled, looking bored, kicking her feet up on the furniture, her boots hitting the armrest with a resounding thud.

The vein in Laura’s temple pulsed dangerously. She clenched her fists, her nails digging into her palms, fury bubbling up in her stomach, setting her blood to a rolling boil.

Whirling around, she turned on her former roommate, turned girlfriend, turned ex girlfriend, turned roommate all over again…

“You are being completely unreasonable. You had all day to lay around the house in public space and you chose to spend the day holed up in our— _your_ room.”

“I’m not seeing your point. What I choose to do with my days is my own business. It’s not like we’re _dating_.”

That was a cheap shot and Carmilla knew it. She watched the words strike Laura like a knife, piercing her skin. Her eyes followed the girl’s hand as it went from her chest and ran a hand through her hair before it started, rubbing her temples.

“Just let me have the room for an hour and then you can—“

“I think you’re forgetting that my mother owned this house. Which means it passed to me. And I am _graciously_ letting you and team ginger crash here.”

“You left!”

“So when you leave your bedroom, I can come claim it too? Or perhaps when you go to the store, the house becomes Perry’s? By that logic, goodness knows whose house this really is…”

Laura groaned and stared up at the ceiling, praying for some kind of strength to be able to get through the three-hundred year old bi— _witch_ sitting in front of her.

 _She’s not a witch, she’s a vampire_ , she heard LaFontaine correct in her head.

Carmilla flipped through a book, barely giving Laura a glance as she continued reading, which did nothing but throw fuel on the fire.

“If we’re going to argue, the least you can do is look at me when I’m yelling at you.”

“Oh? We’re fighting?”

That’s it.

Laura tore the book from Carmilla’s hands and threw it into the other room. The vampire raised a brow, at her empty hands and slowly turned to stand nose to nose with her roommate.

“That book is over a century old.”

“Then go read it _over there_.”

“Why don’t you just move all of your stupid recording equipment to your own room? Then you don’t have to deal with me being ‘in your shot,’” Carmilla mocked, using air quotes.

“You _were_ in my shot! And--”

“Then shoot somewhere else.”

“My stuff is already set up here!”

“Public space is--”

“You should just—“

A gasp escaped Laura’s lips as she felt herself being pressed to the wall, Carmilla’s lips pressed hard against her own. She knew the force of the shove may bruise her back but at the moment, she couldn’t find it in her to care.

Lips trailed down the side of her neck and she arched into the touch.

“Carmilla just—“

“Stop talking.”

“Carm shouldn’t we—“

“Unless you’re telling me to stop, or screaming my name, I don’t want to hear it. So _shut up._ ”

Who was Laura to argue with such a compelling argument?

The sound of her own panting filled her ears as Carmilla not-so-delicately sucked a harsh mark into the side of her neck.

Laura’s legs had wrapped around Carmilla’s hips, her nails digging bitterly into the vampire’s shoulders.

Sharp teeth grazed where her neck met her shoulder and she shivered.

“Tell me ‘no’ and I won’t do it.”

Hearing nothing but a breathy whimper in response, Carmilla sunk her teeth in deep, moaning at the rich, hot blood that filled her mouth.

The intense sting of the bite caused Laura to rake her nails down Carmilla’s back, gasping. It _hurt_. A bright, hot burn that spread from the bite with white-hot tendrils, searing under her skin. The sting turned quickly to a slow burning heat that flooded her veins, reaching every inch of her body, spreading all the way to her fingertips.

Wet lips dragged up her neck to meet her own.

Carmilla’s lips tasted of warm copper, leaving Laura grimacing at their bitter aftertaste.

Carmilla drew back, eyes wandering down Laura’s face.

Her lips were smeared with red blood that dripped down her chin and neck, the front of her shirt soaking in the blood on her shoulder.

Carmilla grinned, tearing Laura’s shirt from her body, ignoring the start of Laura’s protest as she leaned in, grabbing the back of the girl’s neck, once again silencing the girl with a kiss.

 The rest of Laura’s clothing quickly followed, leaving her in just her purple panties, Carmilla’s lips leaving angry red and purple marks down her chest and stomach, smearing her skin with a trail of blood.

Laura’s nails had raked Carmilla’s back raw, leaving vicious red trails across her pale skin.

Every touch against Laura’s skin felt punishing and furious, leaving her skin scorching, leaving her body aching for more.

 Strong hands gripped Laura’s thighs, one pushing between their bodies to tear off Laura’s final piece of clothing.

“Carm—“ Laura gasped, her hands tangling in the vampire’s hair, her head tilting back against the wall.

Carmilla locked eyes with her for the first time since they’d touched, her eyes glittering with a venomous anger.

A rush of apprehension twisted with delight rushed down Laura’s spine at the predatory look the vampire gave her.

Bared teeth pressed to her hip and a low growl came from Carmilla’s throat.

It wasn’t a request. It was a warning.

The hot sear of teeth breaking skin shot through Laura like a bullet from a gun and she squirmed, swallowing down a whimper, arching closer to the unyielding wall behind her.

Carmilla chuckled against her skin, feeding freely, blood dripping down her chin and neck, pooling against her collarbones.

Laura felt a lightheaded dizziness start to take over her, her knees going weak.

A low pulse started at Laura’s temples, her eyes slipping shut.

Carmilla’s lips found her neck again; licking languidly over the bite she’d left earlier as she hiked Laura’s thigh up around her hips, sliding her hand between them.

Long fingers slid into Laura roughly, setting a ruthless pace, thrusting in and out of her, curling that spot that made her—

“Carmilla,” Laura sobbed her hips jerking toward Carmilla’s fingers.

Teeth were bared against the side of Laura’s neck, harsh breath heating her already hot skin. She felt wet heat dripping down her thighs, unsure of whether it was her blood or arousal.

Her pleasure wasn’t drawn out but demanded from her body and Laura was more than happy to give it, arching into every touch, gasping and whimpering and moaning Carmilla’s name.

“Come for me, cutie,” Carmilla growled against the shell of her ear. Even with the sensations flooding her body, Laura could still feel Carmilla’s smirk against her skin.

Laura’s body convulsed, her thighs quivering, eyes rolling back as she came apart.

The sound of their labored breathing filled the room and Carmilla stepped back, moving her fingers to her lips.

She sucked them languidly, swirling her tongue, her eyes never leaving Laura’s.

Laura’s head swam at the image in front of her.

Carmilla’s hair was ruffled, her lips and teeth tinged with red, sticky blood coating her chin having dripped down her neck to her collarbones, her Cheshire cat grin predatorily animalistic.

“See you later, cupcake,” she smiled, swiftly exiting the room, leaving a very naked Laura. Laura looked down.

Blood covered her hip and neck, smeared down her stomach and legs.

She groaned and collapsed against the wall.

A blinking red light caught her eye and she sighed.

So much for her shot.

Thank god she’d remembered to turn off the live-stream.

 

~~~

 

“What the hell is this?”

Laura rolled her eyes and turned toward a very miffed looking vampire.

“… Hair. That’s a hair, Carmilla. Are you sure you went to college like thirty times?”

“It’s a _red_ hair, Laura.”

“I’m not seeing your point. We live with redheads.”

“Why the _hell_ is the amazon’s hair on _my_ leather jacket?”

 _Oh. It’s_ Danny’s _hair._

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because you leave your stuff literally everywhere?”

A low snarl against the side of her neck was all Laura heard before she felt herself being pressed to the desk in front of her.

 

~~~

 

“Goddammit, Carmilla!”

“What?” the vampire called through the closed door.

“You know that at 7:15AM I take my shower.”

“And?”

“And you’re in the shower! And it’s 7:15!”

“Remind me why I should care about this.”

“Why are you such a… a…”

“A what, Hollis?”

“A… A _bitch_.”

The door swung open and steam billowed around Laura as she was dragged by her wrist and pressed against the bathroom door.

“Say that to my face, cupcake,” Carmilla hissed, hands already starting to strip Laura of her clothes.

 

~~~

 

_Oh you’ve got to be kidding me._

“Did you seriously eat my last cookie?”

“Yes. Why?”

“Oh my god. I was _saving_ it.”

“It’s one cookie, Laura, relax.”

“No! I will not ‘relax’! I wanted that cookie! You don’t even need human food for sustenance!”

“So?”

“So why would you _do_ that when you know they’re mine?!”

Carmilla shrugged and turned the page in her book.

Laura stood next to her, anger rolling off of her in waves.

“Did you need something?”

“I wanted my darn cookie!”

“I can try regurgitating it for you if you want it so much,” Carmilla snapped, closing her book with a thump.

“That’s disgusting.”

“Well what do you want me to do about it?”

Laura launched herself at Carmilla, pinning her to the bed.

 

~~~

 

Loud footsteps thudded across the floor and into the living room.

“Turn off that noise someone is trying to pass off as music _now_.”

“I like it. It’s catchy.”

“Turn it off, Hollis.”

“No.”

“How do you people listen to this crap?”

“It’s _catchy_.”

“It’s _crap._ ”

“Well I like it so it’s staying on.”

“Then use some damn headphones or something and don’t subject all of us to this audio torture.”

“Why? Is it _bothering_ you?”

“You know damn well it is, cupcake.”

“Oh really? So I should turn it off. Like you turned off the boring French film. Or like when you turned off the weird throat singing when I asked you to. Oh wait.”

“Just shut it _off_.”

“Nope. It stays on.”

Carmilla lunged for the computer, hitting random keys with her fingertips. Laura sandwiched herself between the vampire and her technological baby, doing her best to shove her backwards.

Carmilla pinned Laura’s hands to the side of the desk.

 

~~~

 

“JP, have you noticed that the… noise has been getting more frequent?”

“You mean the sounds of Laura and Carmilla copulating?”

LaFontaine winced.

“Yes.”

“Well, of course. The noise fills the house. The walls weren’t built to be soundproof in nature. And I’m pretty sure Miss Perry will be displeased at having to clean more bloody handprints off the furniture.”

“I think I should talk to Laura.”

“That may be wise.”

A loud moan echoed through the old house.

“…Though I recommend you wait.”

“Good idea.”

 

~~~

 

Cleaning up broken glass was not what Laura wanted to do when she got back from the grocery store.

After vacuuming up what was left of the bulb on one of her set lights, she stalked into Carmilla’s bedroom, not bothering to knock.

“You knocked over one of my lights.”

“How do you even know it was me—“

Carmilla was cut off by Laura’s lips.

 

~~~

 

“You left three seconds on the microwave.”

“And?” Laura asked, grinning.

“You know that drives me _insane_.”

“You don’t even use the microwave. Why do you care?”

 

~~~

 

“Laura? Can I talk to you?”

“Of course, LaF! What’s up?”

“Don’t you think you and Carmilla have been… ‘making up’ a lot?”

“It’s just… a break up thing. It happens.”

“Laura, it’s been three weeks. You guys have moved past the break up stage.”

“She just makes me so angry.”

“I know. But I’m just worried about you. And Perry because I think she may lose it if she finds another piece of broken furniture or another blood smear on the walls.”

Laura sighed.

She knew her friend was right about this.

So, _maybe_ she had started finding ways just to piss Carmilla off and have it result in heated, angry sex wherever they were.

Maybe.

And _maybe_ Laura sported several bite marks along her neck… And thighs… And one on her ribs…

“But we broke up.”

“…. Maybe you two should talk about it? With words this time. Not hands.”

Laura’s head dropped to the desk and she felt LaFontaine patting her hair gently.

“Words are hard. Sex is just easier than talking about it.”

“I know. But that’s not good for either of you. Or Perry’s mental health.”

_Alright, Hollis. You can do this. If not for you, at least do it for Perry. The girl’s got enough to deal with._

 

~~~

 

“Carmilla?” Laura spoke, knocking gently on the door.

“Yes, cupcake?”

“Can I come in?”

“Lack of permission has never stopped you before.”

Laura rolled her eyes, pushing the door open.

Carmilla was sprawled out on her bed, reading a book at an angle that had to be uncomfortable.

Laura gulped and stood in the doorway, looking at her feet.

“What? You haven’t come up with another fake reason for us to have angry sex all over the place?”

Laura’s gaping mouth was the only response Carmilla needed.

“You didn’t think I knew that’s what you were doing?”

“I… I didn’t even really realize that’s what I was doing myself. Until LaFontaine talked to me about it.”

“So what are we gonna talk about, Laura? I broke up with you.”

Her words cut through Laura, leaving her chest feeling achingly hollow.

“… Maybe we can talk it out? See if we can try again?”

Carmilla sat up and sighed, running a hand through her hair, setting the book on her bedside table. She patted the space next to her.

“Alright then. Let’s talk.”

 

_Fin_


End file.
